Bubblegum Is Evil!
by Alias Black
Summary: Zim discovers bubblegum. But that isn't gonna be the entire plot...
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is…the product of chewing too much gum and sitting in a vehicle for 6 hours. I'm chewing gum now! Oh well. It turns into something else, this chapter is just setting up the cause. Dib will be in the next chapter don't worry! R&R please, cause there is lots to come!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, Nicorete, or Winterfresh, I just chew way too much gum and watch way too much Invader Zim ^_~  
  
Bubblegum Is Evil!  
  
Chapter One: Newfound Joy: BUBBLEGUM!  
  
  
  
Zim sat on a bench, along with a few other people. Of course though, he stood out. Being GREEN and all. The green dog with stitches didn't help either.  
  
They were waiting for the bus to come.  
  
Zim looked suspiciously at a girl who seemed to be chewing on something for what seemed like forever. It was beginning to get very irritating.  
  
Suddenly, a bubble appeared in front of her mouth.  
  
Zim stared as the bubble got bigger and bigger, his eyes getting wider and wider.  
  
Then, it popped!  
  
Zim tried to comprehend in his foreign mind what just happened. He finally came to a conclusion.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Zim jumped behind the bench.  
  
Everyone looked at him, including GIR.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" The girl who blew the bubble asked.  
  
"Wait a minute, didn't you just blow your tongue up like a balloon and pop it?" Zim asked the girl.  
  
There was silence for a long moment.  
  
"No. I'm chewing gum idiot," the girl said.  
  
"Gum? What is this gum?" Zim climbed back onto the bench seat.  
  
The girl looked at him strangely.  
  
"Bubblegum? You chew it. Want some?" The girl held out a stick of gum.  
  
Zim took it uneasily.  
  
"Chew it?" He asked.  
  
"…Yeah, chew it, but whatever you do, don't swallow it!" The girl warned.  
  
"Why not? What happens if you do?"  
  
The girl leaned over and all of a sudden looked really creepy.  
  
"Nobody knows…" The girl said hauntingly.  
  
Zim's eye twitched.  
  
"Okay," Zim pushed her away, "just, don't get so close, I can smell you," he said in disgust.  
  
The bus pulled up and everyone got on. Zim tried to, but was stopped by the driver.  
  
"No dogs allowed on the bus, kid," she said, pointing at GIR.  
  
Zim looked at his companion.  
  
"Dog? He's not a dog! He's…uh…my little cousin!" Zim lied.  
  
The bus driver looked between the two of them. They were both green…  
  
"Okay, whatever. It's not very nice to keep your cousin on a leash though," The bus driver said while Zim and GIR climbed on the bus.  
  
Zim sat down and examined this "gum" substance the girl had given him.  
  
It wasn't that he was AFRAID of it…he just didn't know how his body would react to it if he tried it. But, curiosity got the best of him. He unwrapped the gum and put it in his mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"…and if you look carefully, you can still see the marks of fingernails, scratching at the metal doors of the coffins that were used to bury people alive in…" Ms. Bitters looked over at Zim, who was chewing gum, "Zim, no chewing gum in class. Spit it out now!" She ordered.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Zim said defiantly.  
  
"What if you don't have a lower jaw to chew it with??" Ms. Bitters threatened.  
  
"But I can't spit it out, it's…my medicine!"  
  
"What? Nicorete? Zim, do you have a smoking problem?" Ms. Bitters asked.  
  
"If I say yes…can I keep the gum?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then, I do, I have a smoking problem." Zim said in a eerily close to a A.A. way.  
  
"Fine. Back to the lesson…"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"GIVE IT TO ME EARTH MONKEY!" Zim jerked on the pack of gum a three-year- old boy was holding. The kid starting to cry and Zim walked away happily, stuffing the whole pack in his mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Bubblegum, bubblegum, in a dish…" a kid started the game, hitting the fist of each kid in the circle lightly.  
  
"BUBBLEGUM? WHERE?" Zim ran up and pushed all of the kids over, "I SEE NO BUBBLEGUM! YOU CHILDREN HAVE DECIEVED ZIM! YOU SHALL PAY!" With that he ran off, the kids looking dumbfounded.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zim walked into a convience store, grabbed storage box of Winterfresh, and slammed it on the counter.  
  
"Um, will there be anything else?" the pimply cashier asked.  
  
"NO!"  
  
The cashier rang up the entire box.  
  
"Okie Dokie then…paper or plas…" before he could finish his sentence, Zim was gone with money left on the counter.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zim was working hard in the bowels of his lab, he chewed his gum, and worked.  
  
GIR walked up behind him holding a moose toy.  
  
"SAY HI TO MR. MOOSE!" He screamed suddenly, shoving the moose in front of Zim.  
  
Zim gasped and jumped back, swallowing the gum.  
  
He suddenly felt very dizzy, and clutched where his stomach organ was. Everything started getting dark, dark…DARKER! NO, DARKER IDIOT! BLACK! YES! Suddenly, he passed out.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: If I say, it will totally give away the true plot. 


	2. GIR To the Rescue!

Author's Notes: Hey hey! This chapter is for GIR fans! I read the review about having more GIR in it, and thought that my fics really didn't have much of him in them, so I decided to dedicate most of this chap to him! So, sorry no Dib yet. He WILL be in the next chapter I promise! I'm really messing around with this fic, and the plot has still yet to be uncovered 0.o Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I have to disclaim a lot here...first of all, I don't own Invader Zim. Second, third, fourth, and so on, I don't own Taco Bell, the Taco Bell Dog, Charlie's Angels, Jackie Chan, Scooby Doo, YMCA, Beetlejuice, or cheese. Wait, I do have some cheese...mmmm...cheese....  
  
Bubblegum Is Evil!  
  
Chapter Two: GIR To the Rescue!  
  
When Zim awoke, the first thing he noticed was that his insides hurt. They hurt bad. That was the LAST time he would ever chew gum again! The second thing he noticed, was that he couldn't move his limbs.  
  
By that time he decided to open his eyes. He looked around, and saw that familiar purple haired girl.  
  
"What is going on here?" He asked her.  
  
She didn't say anything; she was engrossed in her GameSlave.  
  
"Answer me when I talk to you, human filth!" Zim commanded.  
  
"No," Gaz replied.  
  
Zim was boiling over.  
  
"I DEMAND TO KNOW-" Gaz whacked him in the head with her GameSlave, "OW!"  
  
"Shut up, if you haven't noticed, YOUR the one tied to a chair!" She barked, then went back to her game.  
  
Zim looked at himself. He was indeed, tied to a chair.  
  
"Would you please tell me why I'm tied to a chair, and anywhere NEAR you?" Zim asked as polite as he could.  
  
"Dib went to your house and saw you unconscious in your lab, so he brought you back here," Gaz told him.  
  
"And what does he plan to do with me?" Zim asked.  
  
"He went to his little club to tell everyone he had you tied up in the basement. He's bringing the members here to show you off or something," Gaz said, getting tired of Zim's questions.  
  
"And your here to guard me, correct?" Zim said.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Gaz screamed, and started playing her game again.  
  
Zim waited a while. Then a pipe thing came out of his utility pack.  
  
"GIR, get over to the Dib boy's house immediately!" Zim whispered, quite loudly.  
  
"Yes master!" GIR's reply was heard.  
  
The pipe went back in Zim's pack.  
  
~*~*~  
  
GIR jumped up from his spot on the couch, he flew up high in the air, and all Charlie's Angels like, did a somersault and landed on the floor. He zipped around all anime style and over dramatized(is that a word?), then lept into his doggy suit(I like saying 'doggy'! ^_^).  
  
After zipping it up and putting on the head piece, GIR walked out the door.  
  
GIR stopped at a taco stand and ordered a taco. Then GIR went to a strip mall and bought a sombrero.  
  
Wearing his hat and a fake mustache, eating a taco, GIR rang the doorbell to Dib's house.  
  
Gaz answered(wait, didn't this happen in one of my other fics?).  
  
"Are you some kind of cheap version of the taco bell dog?" Gaz asked.  
  
GIR just stood there.  
  
"Well what do you want?" Gaz asked impatiently.  
  
"Wanna see me do impressions??" GIR yelled.  
  
"No, I don't wa-"  
  
"Yo quero taco bell!" GIR said with a Spanish accent.  
  
Gaz and GIR stared at each other.  
  
SLAM!  
  
GIR rang the doorbell again, and Gaz opened the door.  
  
"I see dead people..." GIR announced in a scared, little boy voice, but still obviously GIR.  
  
SLAM!  
  
DING DONG!  
  
Gaz opened the door again.  
  
"WELCOME TO THE...Y-M-C-AY AY!" GIR said, doing the motions.  
  
SLAM!  
  
BZZZZZ!  
  
Gaz opened the door yet again.  
  
"Knock Knock!" GIR chirped.  
  
"Who's there?" Gaz asked.  
  
"Eye,"  
  
"Eye who?"  
  
"Eye...don't know..."  
  
SLAM!  
  
RIIIIIIIIING!  
  
"What??" Gaz yelled.  
  
"Hello, Clarice..."  
  
SLAM!  
  
DOO DEE DOO!  
  
"Was that the doorbell??" Gaz said, opening the door again.  
  
"Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetle-!" GIR exclaimed.  
  
SLAM!  
  
"I got pizza!" GIR yelled.  
  
The door creeped open again.  
  
"Where?" Gaz asked.  
  
"Scooby Dooby DOO!"  
  
SLAM!  
  
DING DING DING!  
  
No one opened the door.  
  
DONG DONG DONG!  
  
Still no one answered.  
  
BZZZMOOOOOO!!  
  
No answer still.  
  
GIR blinked, one eye at a time. Then he walked around back to an open window.  
  
He climbed up and fell through with a crash. GIR got up and noticed he was in the kitchen. He walked by the refrigerator, then backtracked and stood in front of it...  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So, why are you always holding that device?" Zim asked, waiting for GIR.  
  
"I'm getting a soda," Gaz got up with her GameSlave and walked to the kitchen.  
  
She opened up the fridge and stuck her hand in, looking at her GameSlave.  
  
GIR was sitting in there eating a block of cheese. He picked up a soda and handed it to Gaz.  
  
"Thanks," she said without thought, and closed the fridge. She started to walk away, but stopped when she figured out there was a green dog in the refrigerator!  
  
Gaz ran over the fridge and swung open the door angrily. Grabbing GIR, she threw him out the window.  
  
Crashes and chickens clucking echoed as she opened the soda and walked away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"GIR! What is taking you so long??" Zim asked into a pipe thing.  
  
The clucking chickens were the only response.  
  
"GIR??"  
  
"I'm at Dib's house!" GIR said.  
  
"Well get down here!"  
  
"Down where?"  
  
"HERE!"  
  
"Where is here?"  
  
"Dib's basement!"  
  
"OOOOH!"  
  
The pipe went back into the pack with mooing echoing from it.  
  
Gaz came back down and sat with her soda.  
  
"Your stupid robot was in the fridge!" She said, and sprayed soda all over Zim, who in reaction, screamed his head off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
GIR walked around to another side of the house, where he saw a window down close to the ground. He peeked in and saw Gaz and Zim.  
  
His eyes glowed red under his doggy suit, and he crashed through the window, landing all Jackie Chan like. He dashed over to Zim and picked up the chair, throwing it across the room. Needless to say, it didn't help much, now Zim was tied to a chair that was knocked over. GIR also knocked Gaz off her chair, which was a mistake.  
  
Gaz picked up GIR by the ears, growling at him.  
  
Next Chap: I shouldn't put these up until the plot is unveiled...which will be in the next chapter...well I guess I could say that Dib returns with the Swollen Eyeball club members, and Zim gets desperate...0.o 


End file.
